Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182
Ääh Warum leerst du denn deine Disse? Bin jetzt ein wenig verwirrt, ob ich hier hinschreiben soll... Naja denkst du an den Adm? Ninjason 19:33, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) gespielt hab ichs nicht, ich werds mit am 19ten jedenfalsl holen, dann kann ich mehr berichten LipiNoBakuha 21:07, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) geht klar, beim nächsten mal achte ich drauf =P DasallmächtigeJ 20:27, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ähm... wenn du Kapitel517.png aufmachst siehst du da auch die alte Version <:) oder das Bild nur mit Sai, weil das bei mir immer noch die alte version ist. (Ups, wegen der alten Version).°Aizen° 22:46, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) sorry deswegen hatte es eilig°Aizen° 22:51, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hey, ich will Kankuros Squad machen, weiß aber net genau wie ich ihn nennen soll. Meine Idee wäre ja das direkte "Kankuros Hinterhalt Team". ..hast du ne bessere idee? :D Sum2k3 22:53, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ja, gut, macht sinn. Nenn ich es vorläufig erstmal "Eingriffsteam" ..kann man ja verschieben ..ist aber wirklich doof wegen der Benennung. Sum2k3 23:07, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hast du schon die RAWs zu 517? Hast ja gestern noch mein eines Bild ersetzt, ohne den "Kankuro is Chef"-Text. Wäre gut wenn du mir Bilder von der 5. Division, dem Intelsquad und das Sensor-Team machen könntest ..eigentlich nur, weil bei denen das MS-Wasserlogo zu sehen ist und es entsprechend nicht verwendet wird (von mir persönlich jedenfalls, ich glaube die wiki nimmt die auch nicht). naja, blubb..bist ja eh erst heute abend da. ^^ Sum2k3 14:59, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ok, komisch das die Originale erst später rauskommen.. Aber gut. Hat keine Eile mit den Bildern, wollte es nur erstmal anfragen ob du die machen könntest, weil die Artikel jetzt erst einmal ohne Bild sind (ist nicht die Welt, man erkennt eh nicht bei allen etwas) ..im übrigen meinte ich Sensor-Team, nicht medizinisches TEam. Meinst alle? Also "Angriffs-Einheit", "Medizinische-Einheit", "Nahkampf-Einheit", "Mittelstrecken-Einheit", etc? Klingt aufjedenfall besser^^ Sum2k3 20:26, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) argh.. ich und meine ungeduld. xD sry, hab jetz drei unbenannt ..na hoffen wir erstmal auf das beste :) Sum2k3 20:37, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich stelle es dir gerne zur Verfügung, die Artikel umzubennen wie du es für richtig hälst.^^ Oder wir finden ein Ort, an dem alle ihre Meinung dazu geben können ..z.b. auf der Disse von Die Shinobi-Allianz. Sum2k3 21:52, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) tut mir leid das mit den Pixel funktioniert bei mir immer noch nicht richtig deshalb sieht das jetzt bei Daimyou hässlich aus. Was für ein Converter benutzt du eigentlich für die Bilder ich machs ganz normal mit PictureConverter.°Aizen° 22:28, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) tu ich auch, das bild mit Akatsuki war von Yusuke89.°Aizen° 15:40, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) also mit dem frost land bin ihc mir in sofern sicher weil es lagen zwei länder im weg von böse zu gut das waren auf der akarte au skapitel 515 land der heißen wellen un iwa smit mist, da aber heiße quellen und frost evakuiert wurden geh ich davon aus, das der kleine pipsel da das frost land ist, zu ishi no kumi in kapitel 515 sind ja diverse ländernamen eingetragen un iwio hatte ich das original script gelesen un da war das reich zwischen suna und iwa als ishi no kumi eingetragenErnie1992 20:08, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) mmh das soll einer wissen... hoffe mal kishi hat einen fehler gemacht was den mist teil meint weil ein teil von kiri ersma dahin zukritzeln is dumm, äh von gut zu böse mein ich von tobi zu kumo di estrecke wo di ebeiden reichen evakuiert werden mussten, deswegen war da das frostland für mich weil nur das für diese stelle in frage kamErnie1992 20:28, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Sasori17 Hey, Johnny, mal was lustiges, weils ja die Diskussion über Killerbees Namen gab: in ziemlich vielen Wikis wird der Raikage mit dem engl. Buchstaben A, Killerbee auch als B, Jay mit J und Shii mit C bezeichnet :)Sasori17 16:23, 24. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Weiß ich, weil ich mich auch für die jap. Sprache interessiere, aber ich finds einfach witzig.Sasori17 16:41, 24. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Jop.Sasori17 16:46, 24. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Eh, Johnny, wie siehts denn mit der Spoilerung bei Kuchiyose no Jutsu aus (wegen Pains Tausendfüssler)? Müsste der nicht normal schon entspoilert sein?Sasori17 15:54, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ? Danke weiß alles über naruto aber bin ja neu hier manchmal kann ich fehler machen ich frage in zukunft nach danke Danke Johnny Bist ein echt guter Mitglied hier hey johnny du bist falsch,kankuro hat diese technik schon oft benutzt zB gegen sasori deshalb lösch ich das mal solange ok? ---- die fingerzeichen hab ich verschoben, die gehören doch zu kakashis doton-kuchiyose-jutsu bzw. zum Tausendfüssler. Die sind so speziell das ich die in die entsprechenden artikel verschoben habe. Es sei denn, die Fingerzeichen gehören nicht zu kakashi und sind die für alle kuchiyose-tiere, dann hab ich mich verschaut.--DasallmächtigeJ 23:25, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Episode 152 weil der inhalt nicht stimmt da müsste eigentlci da smit akatsuki und narutos treffen mit itachi stehen Rufy2468 17:27, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) erst in der nächsten folge ist wieder fröhlich und nicht in der Hallo bitte kannst du mir sagen wer gewinnt Naruto oder Pain??? Ich kann mir nirgends ein manga von naruto kaufen ich habe schon danach gesucht WIRKLICH also bitte sag es mir wie es weiter geht stirbt pain oder naruto und was ist mit Hinanata und den Fuchsgeist??? und mit kakashi???? Bitte sage es mir Lg Celinechien <333 hey ich wollte dir danken für die super beiträge die du uns hier lieferst ! der Anime geht einfach net voran da freut es mich wenigstens schonmal alles was folgt zu lesen! Good Work und Weiter so!! ---- Keine Ahnung, bei mir sieht alles wie immer aus --Th(ôô)mas 15:51, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) team 7 hey johny, wollte fragen ob man bei den veränderungen der charakter von team 7 auch kakashi in seiner jugend bei dem angriff von tobi und kyuubi nehmen sollte ? Sasuke 94 19:09, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) tut mir leid das du das so empfunden hast. nur ich hatte das 2. bild von amaterasu hinzugefügt, worauf du das bild gelöscht hast und selber genauso eingefügt hast. daher dachte ich du wolltest, dass man denkt du hättest es gefunden und eingefügt. ---- Ja, dass ist so ungefähr vor einem Monat rausgekommen.--DasallmächtigeJ 14:46, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Parameter? Hi, Johny, kannst du mir sagen wie du solche parameter erstellst. würd ich nähmlich auch sehr gern können. Thx im Vorraus:) na dann sorry... da haben wir uns missverstanden und das dieses bild schon als spoiler existiert hat, habe ich leider vollkommen übersehen. dafür auch nochmal ein sry. was sagsten zu den letzten Kapiteln von gantzErnie1992 19:58, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) also soweit ich weiß ist de runbekannt und nur jemand der sich afu den hilferuf gemeldet hat. ich möchte endlich mal di ebusinesstypen gegen di eganz großen kämpfen sehen, so wie das in dem einen kapitel aussah können die doch das ganze teil hops nehmenErnie1992 20:49, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- Es ist wieder AdM-Zeit =P.--DasallmächtigeJ 20:45, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) bearbeitungen hey johny ich bin jetzt ziemlich lange auf dieser seite und auch immer online, aber ich schaffs einfach nicht irgendetwas zu verbessern oder tuhe es nicht weil ichs dann falsch mache, obwohl ich mich in grammatik und rechtschreibung gut auskenne, hast du da irgendwelche hilfeseiten oder vorschläge für mich Sasuke 94 21:16, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) bei den änderungen und auf der seite gibt es keine probleme, aber ich tuhe es selbst einfach nicht, weil es dann vielleicht sofort wieder zurückgesetzt wird Sasuke 94 21:27, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Vielleicht könnte ich mit den bearbeitungspflichtigen oder mit einigen episoden anfangen Sasuke 94 21:33, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß das du ein erfahrener Naruto-Fan bist deswegen könntest du mal bei Disskusion: Tobi schauen da hab ich was reingeschrieben, das musst du dir mal dringend anschauen!!! hey johny hab die übersetzung des shinra tensei unter trivia geschrieben ist das in Ordnung Sasuke 94 23:15, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) na als kiri und konoha nin wird man schon die ein oder andere hilfe von madara bekommen xDD Sasuke 94 23:25, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Die seite tv tokyo existiert nicht, soll man sie vielleicht erarbeiten. Sasuke 94 15:21, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) habs mal vorgeschlagen weils ja der sender von naruto ist. Sasuke 94 12:25, 17. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Gantz Hey, da ich ja weiß das du Gantz auch gern liest, wollt ich einfach ma iwo darüber labern. Abgesehen davon, dass der Manga ziemlich brutal ist, ist er auch sehr humoristisch. Ich bin grad bei Kapitel 53, wo sie den zweiten Alien besiegt haben. Den Hund find ich einfach nur geil. xD bzw. die Kommentare von Gantz. Ich frag mich, warum ich nicht eher mal geschaut habe wie Gantz ist. Super Manga, super Empfehlung von dir (wenn auch passiv, bzw hast ja iwann ma auf Aeris blog geschrieben). Was mich nur stört ist der Fakt, das alles mit Computer gemacht wurde und man dies besonders bei den Hintergründen sieht. :/ Sum2k3 23:20, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) AdM hey jonny ich hatte da eine tolle Idee zum Adm könntest du dir das mal anschauen Diskussion:Artikel des Monats DarkPain14 14:08, 17. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hi könnte man nicht auch noch hidan dazunehmen ? Dieser Arikel hat keine Spoiler. Und ist zudem interessant wegen der Spiziellen Technik die hidan benutzt. Blonder_Tobi 20:31, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ok ich schlage hidan dann im nächsten monat vor. ab wann kann man denn immer anfangen vorzuschlagen ? Blonder_Tobi 23:17, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ok danke für die info werde ich machen. :)Blonder_Tobi 11:20, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hi johnny, kennst du zufällig eine Seite außer mangastream, wo es hdmangas gibt, weil ich brauch screenshots von alten Kapiteln und mangastream hat ja nur die letzten fünf. also meinmanga, citymanga, mangafox, all die Seiten haben immer so eine etwas schlechtere Qualität.°Aizen° 14:24, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hi Johnny könntest du mir erklären warum jetzt Enton als ein Kekkei Genkai betrachtet wird. Ich habe bis jetzt nichts davon mit kommen danke im vor raus. Dragoneyes1 o.k.Zu denn spoiler, das hab ich versucht bei kekkai Genkai wegen Gari und Pakura, aber i-wie hab ich es voll vergeigt.am ende war meine Spalte doppel so groß wie die anderen XD.DarkPain14 23:58, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) noch was ich glaub wir sind alle Nachtaktiv XD. thank you :) °Aizen° 10:51, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Suigetsu wie kann es sein, dass er nach seinem Schwert sucht, obwohl es schon zerbrochen ist?DarkPain14 10:53, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hiruko jonny ich hab was erstaunliches gefunden. 塵遁, Jinton = Tsuchikage 迅遁, ''Jinton ''= Hiruko = Swift Element (englischer Name) das sind zwei verschiedene Elemente.Sollen wir jetzt eine eigene Seite für das Swift Element erstellen?DarkPain14 12:21, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jinton hast du schon die raws? damit wir mal das mit bakuton und shakuton abschließen könnenErnie1992 12:27, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) sehr gutErnie1992 12:40, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) jonny hier ist der Name des Shakuton Jutsus. Shakuton: Kajōsatsu. und hier Bakuton. Bakuton: Jiraiken.DarkPain14 12:47, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) sag mal johnny, die sache mit deidara und bakuton, stand das so in den raws, adss er sagte, mal sehen was besser ist, mein bakuton oder dein jinton?Ernie1992 12:49, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hey jonny wollte gerade das Shakuton Jutsu verschieben, hab mich aber ausversehen verschrieben Upps.. kanns aber nicht wieder rückgängig machen(irgentwas mit begrenzte verschiebung oder so).DarkPain14 12:52, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) muss kishi sowas machen? erst als hiden eintragen un dann doch kekkei genkai, oder vll ist bakuton gar kein kekkei genkai sondern nur die oberbezeichnung für die explosiven jutsu^^,Ernie1992 12:54, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Fragen wo kommt der Name von Hakus clan schon früher im Manga vor und wo wird gesagt das deidara Bakuton eisetzt? --Revan55 14:03, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :im Deutschen Manga kommt der Name bei Hakus rüchblände nicht vor und bei Deidara war vieleicht nicht das kekkei genkai gemeint sonderen einfach seine Explosionen mit seinem Lehm. --Revan55 14:22, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) können wir bei Bakuton endlich schreiben, dass Deidara es auch beherrscht?DarkPain14 14:39, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) johnny stand im aktuellen kapitel nicht, dass bakuton das kekkei genaki von gari ist?Ernie1992 14:44, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ist jetzt Bakuton ein Element oder nicht.Ich bin völlig durcheinander (typisch Kishi immer eine Überraschung parat).XD.DarkPain14 14:57, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) sach ma fallen die nen paar gute non-elementare nin-jutsu ein?Ernie1992 15:00, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) o.k hab bei Bakuton jetzt geschrieben, dass Deidara es beherrscht.DarkPain14 15:02, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) haha, eig meinte ich nich welche di ewir schon kennen, im prinzip anregung für mich für meine story, da brauch ich welche aber normale ninjutsu zu finden ist wesentlich schwerer als elemntarjutsus^^Ernie1992 15:08, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) o.k pass auf.Meine einzige schwäche sind diese japanischen buchstaben.Wird das ū uu geschrieben wenn ja dann ist mein Problem gelöst.Hey ich war gerade auf Narutopedia (japanisch) und hab bemerkt, dass bei uns einpaar Jutsus fehlen (hey es ist nicht verboten nach zu gucken was uns fehlt oder)?Schau mal hier (es ist kein Diebstahl solange wir nicht die Beschreibung benutzen oder?) siehe bei Jutsus auf der Seite.DarkPain14 15:33, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) sorry hier http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/The_Great_Regiment%27s_Battle_Begins!! Bijuu Rasengan dieses neue Rasengan das Naruto lernt (Kapitel 520) ist das jetzt ein neues Jutsu.Wenn ja muss doch noch Artikel darüber erstellt werden oder?Ich glaub es heißt Bijuu Rasengan (oh was für ein Wunder).DarkPain14 15:39, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) zu Punkt eins o.k zu Punkt zwei: wenn du willst kann ich dir mit dem erstellen helfen.Hab sowieso viel Freizeit (zu viel).DarkPain14 15:53, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) frage an Experten Hakke Kūhekishō= Hakke Kuuhekishou oder?DarkPain14 15:58, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich weiß was du meinst, obwohl ich so unerfahren bin arbeite ich in sieben Wikis (lol) zu dem Jutsu Namen ist es richtig?DarkPain14 16:04, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) was habe ich beim einfügen des bildes von samehada falsch gemacht?TheEmU 08:02, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich meine das bild namens kisamehada, da es entfernt wurde und wieder neu von dir eingfügt wurde?TheEmU 08:21, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ok....alles klarTheEmU 08:30, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC)